


The Spell You Got On Me (It's Like Magic)

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Getting Together, Modern magic AU, Other, Slow Build, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, afab genderfluid Hinata, magical beings, nymph Tsukishima, nymph Yamaguchi, trans female Yamaguchi, trans male tsukishima, vampire Kageyama, witch Yachi, witch/wizard Hinata, with ANTLERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima lived in the forest, and was born in a lake. Hinata lived in the city, and was born with magic flowing through their veins.</p>
<p>A story of two nymphs, different from the other nymphs, leaving their forest and meeting an excited witch/wizard, a shy witch, and a broody vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spell You Got On Me (It's Like Magic)

Tsukishima lived in the forest, and was born in a lake.

“Something told me to go there,” she explained to him, back when his hair was tied into pigtails and he wore the little dresses his mother loved but he hate hate _hated_ , “I went there with your father, and under a full moon, you were born to the lake.”

He spent most of his time in the water, but always avoided going in and playing with the other water nymphs. He was content just dipping in his feet, feeling the coolness against his legs and toes. Going in and playing meant taking off his clothes, and he couldn’t do that, not without the overwhelming feeling of something being horribly, terribly _wrong_.

There were other nymphs that played in the area, land nymphs and wood nymphs of all shapes and sizes. There was one little nymph that was always by herself, often rubbing her growing antlers against the rough bark of trees. The other nymphs made fun of her a lot, for reasons unknown to Tsukishima.

“Pathetic,” Tsukishima scoffed, the wood nymphs pausing in their teasing of the little doe, “Don’t you stupid plants have anything better to do with your time? Go photosynthesize or something and leave her alone.”

“ _Her?_ ” they sneered, tugging on her antlers, making her whimper, “Stupid water-logged nymph, he’s not a girl. He doesn’t have the right parts!”

Tsukishima paused, the words ‘ _right parts_ ’ cutting deeper than they should have, and he stood from where he was dangling his feet in the lake, stomping over to the group of wood nymphs.

“Who cares if she doesn’t have the right parts,” he snarled, “She’s a nymph. She’s a _girl_. She’s a girl, just as much as I’m a boy.” He plucked a flower from one of the girl’s ornate crowns, making her gasp in shock and disgust. “Now _leave_.”

The girls ran off in a tizzy, the freckled doe weeping fat tears of gratitude.

“Th-Thank you,” she blubbered, “Th-Thank you so much.”

“That’s okay,” Tsukishima replied softly, helping the other nymph sit down. “What’s your name?”

“Y-Yamaguchi,” she replied, rubbing at her eyes with her sleeves, “What’s your name?”

“Tsukishima,” he tilted his head, “Yamaguchi, do you like dresses?” Yamaguchi nodded eagerly.

“I do!” she deflated, “But my parents won’t buy me any…b-because they think I’m a…” she trailed off, fiddling with her fingers, fresh tears welling in her eyes, “E-Even though I’m a nymph…I’m clearly a girl…! E-Even if I wasn’t born that way, I…!”

“I wish I wasn’t a nymph,” Tsukishima confided, “If I could, I would trade bodies with you. Then we’d both be happy.”

Yamaguchi stared at him with wide eyes, her little tail twitching in excitement.

“I-I would too, Tsukki!” she blurted, and Tsukishima smiled.

“Yamaguchi, do you want some dresses? I could trade you for some of your pants.”

“I would love that, Tsukki!” she grinned brightly, reaching forward to give him a tight hug, “Thank you so much!”

-x-

Hinata lived in the city, and was born with magic flowing through their veins.

They lived in between a witch and a vampire, and the three of them liked to play together. Kageyama’s yard had a big, shady willow tree in the backyard, and that’s where they spent most of their time.

“Yacchan, Tobio! I brought it, I brought it!” they cried, dashing over to their friends and placing the old book on the grass in front of them and taking off their backpack, “My mom’s spell book! And I think I found a spell for Tobio so he can play in the sun!”

“Dumbass, what makes you think I’d even want to play in the sun?” Kageyama griped, adjusting his large sunhat with a frown. He yawned widely, his tiny fangs poking out, making Yachi and Hinata grin in adoration.

“If you’re coming to school with us in the fall, then you need to be able to stay awake in the morning!” Hinata shot right back, “Besides, my mom always has vampires coming into the shop, and she always hands them a cool bottle filled with red goop. It must be something to help them stay in the sun!”

“Or it’s blood.” Kageyama retorted, folding his arms. Hinata rolled their eyes and dismissed him with a wave of their hand.

“Whatever, grumpy pants,” they looked over to Yachi with an excited grin, “Did you bring it?”

Yachi nodded, pulling the large cooking pot from where it sat at her side, and Hinata nodded in approval, turning to the page marked in their mother’s spell book, then opened their backpack.

“So I think I brought all the ingredients we need,” they hummed, pulling out a multitude of herbs, animal parts, and strange liquids. “But we need heat to work over…” Hinata looked at Kageyama expectantly, and he frowned.

“Oh no,” he warned, “We’re not using my mom’s kitchen for whatever it is you’re doing. Either you’re using your kitchen, or you’re not doing this at all.”

“Fine,” Hinata huffed, gathering up their supplies, “Bring the pot, Yacchan! We’re gonna make this potion! For Tobio!”

“For Tobio!” Yachi cheered.

“For God’s sake,” Kageyama groaned, quickly following his friends to Hinata’s house.

Hinata hoisted the pot onto their mother’s worn stove, forever singed by failed potions and failed dinners. They set the book on the book holder their mother kept nearby, the ingredients needed placed on the counter. The three of them had to stand on chairs in order to reach the stove, but that didn’t perturb Hinata in the slightest.

“Alright, so this spell is supposed to help vampires stay awake during the day and be able to walk in the sun!”

“How do you know that?” Kageyama asked, glaring at the spell book.

“I just know, okay?” Hinata snapped, “And look, it says vampire in the title!” they pointed at the book, and Kageyama frowned further.

“You dumbass, this is in a completely different language! That could mean anything!” he snapped back, and Hinata rolled their eyes.

“You worry too much!” they chided, “Alright, we need about four cups of water for our base!”

They clambered off the chair, grabbing a pitcher with measuring lines and filling it up. They handed Yachi the pitcher for her to pour in, climbing back onto their chair and grabbing the brewing stick and handing it to Yachi.

“You mix, and I’ll add in the ingredients!” they said, and Yachi nodded, beginning a slow and steady mixing motion. “Perfect! Alright, first we need a couple springs of thyme,” they grabbed the herbs from where they rested on the counter, dropping them into pot, grinning when they reacted with Yachi’s magic. “Half of a gecko tail,” they read, opening a small jar appropriately labeled ‘gecko tails’ and pulled one out, ripping it in half and placing it in the pot, looking back to the book. “Sunflower seeds, in shell.” They ripped open the bag that they grabbed from the convenience store, measuring out a handful and dropping them into the brew, grinning excitedly when a little cloud of smoke puffed out from the pot.

“Is that normal?” Kageyama asked, giving the pot a suspicious look.

“Mom says that smoke means it’s working!” Hinata replied, opening a vial of something red, “Lastly, a whole vial of the blood of a hare, for taste.”

Hinata poured the blood into the pot, watching it turn into a deep, rich red color, grinning excitedly and hovering their palms over the mix when Yachi took the brewing stick away.

“ _Da mihi protectionem a sol!_ ” they chanted, summoning all the magic in their body and willing it into the pot.

…

“…Nothing happened.” Kageyama deadpanned, Hinata frowning as they looked at the bubbling brew.

“Maybe you didn’t say it right?” Yachi suggested, and Hinata frowned further.

“I could have sworn I said it…” they paused, watching the brew bubble faster, and turn into a dark black goop. “…Oh, no.”

And with a large ‘boom’, the brew exploded, dirtying up the whole kitchen and the three of them in the process.

Hinata vaguely registered their little sister start to wail upstairs, then heard loud footsteps rush downstairs.

They turned to see their father standing in the doorway, looking at the three of them in disbelief.

“Shouyou, what in God’s name did you _do?!_ ” he wailed, and Hinata gave him a nervous grin.

“Tried to make a sun protection potion?” they supplied sheepishly, and their father groaned, rubbing his eyes and going upstairs, muttering to himself, ‘a witch, the kid _had_ to be a witch. I would much rather be dealing with two werewolves right now, but _nooo_ , I had to marry a witch with a powerful bloodline.’

-x-

Tsukishima kind of really hated being a nymph. For several reasons.

One: He was born with ‘female’ parts. So when puberty hit, breasts grew in, a menstrual cycle started…It was awful.

Two: His hair grew really fast. He didn’t know why water nymphs needed such ridiculously long hair, but they did. No matter how much he cut it, it always grew back.

Three: He looked like a girl. All feminine and soft and _gross._ He understood his ancestors needed to look like this to seduce men who wandered into the forest to lead them to their death, but things have changed now. Tsukishima had no need to lure random strangers to their deaths.

…Well, not yet, anyway.

He stood in front of his mirror, frowning at his hair. He chopped it all off yesterday for the first day of school, and it already grew back enough for him to have a small ponytail.

“I hate this,” he told his reflection, grabbing a hair tie and tying his hair back, “I hate this so much.”

He fumbled on putting on his binder (a wonderful human contraption that flattened your chest. Humans really did have some great ideas) and put on his uniform. The male uniform.

When he saw his reflection he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looked…passible. He looked _male_. _Finally_.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called, knocking on his bedroom door, “Are you ready yet? We’re going to be late!”

“Coming,” he choked out, opening his bedroom door.

Yamaguchi stood in her uniform, the girl’s uniform, and she looked adorable. Her little antlers had grown considerably since the first time they met, and she had tied little flowers around them. Her hair fell in soft waves to her shoulders, her makeup done flawlessly, as usual.

“Tsukki!” she gasped, giving her friend a bright grin, her tail wagging excitedly, “Oh my gosh, you look incredible!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he mumbled, trying to hide his big fat grin and hold back the tears, “You look fucking flawless, as usual.”

“Tsukki-!” she squeaked, hiding behind her hands, “Don’t make me cry, I worked so hard on my makeup today!”

“I’m sorry,” Tsukishima laughed, moving forward to wrap his friend into a hug, “Don’t cry. You have to be cute for all the boys at school.”

“Of course,” Yamaguchi giggled, returning the hug tightly. “C’mon, we should go before we’re late.”

The two of them left Tsukishima’s house, heading towards the city.

The school they were signed up for was for magical beings only (due to the fear that they would do harm onto humans if they were in the same school, which was fair enough, considering some magical beings feed off humans and human emotion) and it was in the city. They had to leave the safety of the forest and ride the train to get there. Tsukishima chugged from his water bottle anxiously, letting Yamaguchi tightly grip his hand when she caught some humans ogling her from across the station.

“I wish I didn’t have antlers,” she hissed to him once they got on the train, “Everyone is staring at me.”

“They’re staring at you because you’re an ethereal goddess and they are unworthy of being in your presence,” Tsukishima stated bluntly, still holding onto her hand. She squeaked, hiding her face in his shoulder.

“Tsukki!” she giggled, and Tsukishima smirked, watching their forest move further and further away as the moved deeper and deeper into the city. “Oh, by the way,” he returned his attention to his friend, who was smiling excitedly, “I heard there’s this little witch’s shop in the city that’s like, really famous for their potions and stuff.” She leaned in closer to whisper, “And I heard that they have stuff for… _you know_.”

Tsukishima blinked, giving Yamaguchi a wide-eyed look.

“Hormones…?” he whispered, and Yamaguchi nodded, grinning excitedly.

“ _And_ potions that change the way you look,” she whispered back, “Not permanently…but for a little while, we’ll get to be…” Yamaguchi trailed off, biting her lip as she grinned. “Also, potions that help with things like your hair. Those are permanent, I think.”

“Thank fucking God,” Tsukishima groaned, “I’m really getting sick of my hair.”

-x-

Hinata frowned, tugging at their skirt.

“Why did you get me a girl’s uniform, Mom?” they complained, and their mother shrugged.

“They wouldn’t give me both,” she smiled, ruffling their hair with a wink, “Wait until tonight, I can make you a male uniform then.” They smiled.

“Thanks, Mom,” they leaned forward to press a kiss to her cheek, “I’ll come help out at the store after school today with Yacchan!”

“I’ll have a change of clothes for the both of you then!” she waved goodbye, “Have a good day at school, Shouyou!”

Hinata exited the house, seeing Kageyama and Yachi waiting on the sidewalk in front of their house. Kageyama was yawning (while their mother’s potion helped a vampire stay in the sun, it didn’t help much for insomnia) and Yachi was rocking back and forth, rolling her feet, grinning when she saw Hinata.

“Morning, Shou-chan!” she chirped, and Kageyama mumbled his own greeting, raising an eyebrow at Hinata’s uniform.

“Female pronouns today?” he asked, and Hinata shrugged.

“I don’t know,” they replied, “I’m not even feeling female today. I would have rather had the boy’s uniform, to be honest. My mom is making me one later, though.”

“Alright,” he responded, “Gender neutral it is. Let’s go, then.”

The three of them walked to school, Yachi and Hinata babbling about work after school, and Kageyama struggling to not fall asleep in the middle of the road.

Karasuno’s School for the Magically Gifted wasn’t very far from their houses, and it was big. Lots of magical beings roaming around, most of them looking like average humans, others, not so much. Hinata licked their lips in excitement, feeling the strong aura of magic over the campus.

“This is awesome!” they whooped, making Kageyama jump out of his half asleep stupor and making Yachi giggle.

-x-

“This is awful,” Tsukishima sneered, glaring in disgust at the abundance of people on campus. Yamaguchi twirled her hair nervously, biting her lip.

“Well, it’s not like the forest, that’s for sure,” she agreed, “But I mean, it shouldn’t be too bad! Right, Tsukki?”

“Whatever.” He grouched, taking another long chug from his water bottle.

Classes were interesting enough, considering the fact that Tsukishima grew up in a forest his whole life. He only had what his parents had told him to go off of, so it was fascinating to see the history of magic people and their slow, painful process of integrating into society. Magic History, Literature by Magical and Non-Magical Beings, Math…The last classes of the day were different for everyone, considering what type of magical being you were. Tsukishima had classes for water nymphs only, while Yamaguchi had to go to classes for forest nymphs. These classes helped you learn about your ancestors, your powers, and how to control them. Tsukishima got plenty of weird looks, a boy in a class full of nymphs? It wasn’t hard for them to figure out, and once they figured it out, the hushed whispers began.

Tsukishima really, _truly_ hated being a nymph.

-x-

After classes let out, Tsukishima quickly met up with Yamaguchi, who quickly waved goodbye to all her new forest nymph friends, excitedly following after her friend and leading her towards the school’s exit.

“This way, Tsukki!” she chirped, then bumped into someone, “Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry!” she apologized, giving the tall boy a sheepish smile, “Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going!”

“…It’s fine,” the boy replied, giving Yamaguchi a quick once over before turning away.

“Erm,” Yamaguchi chuckled awkwardly, turning back to Tsukishima, “Let’s go then!”

-x-

Hinata had practically rushed out of school, tugging on Yachi’s hand so they could hurry up and go to their mother’s shop. They bid Kageyama a fast farewell, then ran down the streets to get to the shop.

“Mom!” Hinata yelled as soon as they entered, “I hope you packed me some pants, because I am sick of this skirt!” They grinned as their mother’s familiar, a grumpy and mischievous crow named Yuki, cawed at the two of them and gave Hinata’s nose a playful nip when they came close to his perch.

“Of course I did, sweetie,” she called, “Everything’s in the back. Hello, Hitoka-chan! Did you have a nice first day?”

“Y-Yes, Auntie!” Yachi replied, “It was all very interesting! I hope I get to learn more here!”

“Ahh, so polite,” Hinata’s mother grinned, “Don’t worry, Hitoka-chan, I’ll teach you two plenty today! Your mother pack you another change of clothes as well.”

“Thank you!” Yachi chimed, walking towards the back as Hinata bounded out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

The bell rang, signaling costumers, and Hinata’s mother waved them to go take care of them, working on some potions and mashing some herbs.

“Welcome!” Hinata chirped, then paused when they saw the people that walked in.

They were both intimidatingly attractive. The girl had brown hair that fell down in beautiful waves, antlers sprouting from the top of her head, small white daisies tied around them. Her makeup was soft and natural looking, and Hinata’s heart rate picked up.

The boy had short blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. He was tall, easily towering Hinata by an extra foot. His sharp amber eyes were behind thick black glasses, which he pushed up as he made his way towards Hinata.

If their heart was beating before, it was really racing now. The boy raised an eyebrow, sizing Hinata up before smirking.

“I didn’t know they let middle schoolers work part time,” he said, his voice smooth, and Hinata flushed, their hackles raising and their mother choking back laughter.

“I am not a middle schooler!” Hinata squawked, “I just started high school, thank you very much!”

“Tsukki,” the girl chided, the boy’s smirk still set in place as he let her take over, “Um, well, we’re here because we heard you guys um…” she lowered her voice to a soft murmur, “…Make hormones? For magic people?”

Hinata blinked, then hummed, frowning thoughtfully.

“No,” they replied, “We don’t make stuff like that. That’s usually professional magical doctors that do that type of thing, you know?”

The girl’s face fell, and the boy’s smirk fell to a harsh glare. Hinata swallowed.

“U-Um!” they started again, “We might not have hormones, but we do make potions that alter your appearance!”

The girl brightened, her smile returning, and she nudged the boy’s arm.

“See, that’s better than nothing! Right?” she asked, and the boy huffed out a sigh.

“Do you also have something to stop my hair from growing?” he asked, and Hinata looked to their mom, who gave them a thumbs up from where she was still crushing herbs.

“Yep!” they gave the boy a bright smile, “Wait right here, I’ll go get what you need!”

Hinata made their way around the shop, going to the Glamour section, and willing one bottle with pink goop down with a little magic, catching the bottle before it hit the ground. They grabbed a bottle with blue goop near the bottom of the shelf, then frowned at the bottle with honey yellow liquid in it. They set the two bottles on the counter, then lifted their hands, gesturing their fingers towards themself, little wisps of magic leaving their fingertips.

“ _Veni_ ,” they muttered, and the bottle shuddered, wriggling its way off the shelf and into Hinata’s waiting hands. They double checked the labels before returning to the duo, displaying the bottles proudly.

“ _Saeta incidere,_ ” they presented the honey yellow liquid, “This should stop your hair from growing at the crazy rate nymph hair grows. It tastes great in green tea, which we happen to have a wonderful blend of, if you’re interested.” They presented the pink bottle next, “For the lovely young lady,” the girl giggled at the complement, “ _Puella pulchra_. This potion alters your body to be more feminine and make you biologically ‘female’. But only temporarily! The potion lasts for about a week or two. We’re working on making them work a little longer, but for now, a week or two.” They pushed forward the blue bottle last, “And for you, _Formosus homo._ Same as _puella pulchra_ , but it makes your body more masculine and makes you biologically ‘male’. Works for about a week or two.” They lined up the bottles, looking up at the blonde. “Now, I gotta talk side effects. For _saeta incidere_ , hair loss is common, and it’s not like a little bit of hair, it’s a _lotta_ bit. You _might_ get bald spots.” The blonde frowned at them, and they continued, “We do have a potion that reverses the effect and makes your hair go back to its normal nymph hair, called _capillus augmentum,_ if you ever need it.”

“Side effects for _puella pulchra_ are mood swings, sore chest, weight gain, sore pelvis, increased appetite, and unwanted attention from males.” They recited, then pointed to the last potion, “Side effects for _formosus homo_ are mood swings, increased aggression, sex drive, and appetite, sore pelvis, and sore chest.”

The two stared at the three bottles uneasily, but the girl bit her lip and with a determined nod, she looked up at Hinata.

“How much?” she asked, and Hinata held up a finger, moving towards the cash register, pulling out the price guide their mother made for them and Yachi.

“For _puella pulchra_ and _formosus homo_ , it’s six thousand yen each,” they read, hearing the girl’s hiss of disapproval before continuing, “And about one thousand eight hundred for _saeta incidere_.”

“That’s a lot,” the girl muttered, and the boy nodded, still glaring at Hinata with a disgruntled frown.

“How about a discount?” Hinata’s mother chimed from where she was prepping ingredients, leaning on the counter. Yuki hopped onto the counter next to her, ruffling his feathers and observing the two teens with sharp eyes. “You two seem pretty young and don’t have a lot of cash, right?”

“W-We’re from the forest,” the girl stammered, and Hinata’s mother hummed, giving them a smile.

“How about six thousand for all three potions? And I’ll throw in a free sample of our green tea to go with the _saeta incidere_.”

“R-Really?!” the girl stammered, the harsh glare the boy was sporting falling to surprise. “You’d really do that for us?!”

“Of course! I’m a witch, but I’m not a _bad_ witch.” Hinata’s mother grinned at them, walking towards the cash register and bumping her hip against Hinata’s. “Well, ring the lovely people up, sweetie. You have potions to work on in the back.”

“Yeah yeah,” they muttered, ringing them up for six thousand yen, the boy placing the bills into their hand.

“Oh, Tsukki, you don’t have to-“

“I want to,” he cut her off, giving Hinata’s mother a polite bow, “Thank you very much for the discount, ma’am.”

“That’s no problem! Enjoy the potions and free tea~” she cooed, handing him the bag and going back to her work. The girl bowed to Hinata’s mother as well, then turned to Hinata, giving them a bright smile.

“Thank you very much!” she said excitedly, and Hinata grinned back, looking over to the blonde boy who gave them an unimpressed look.

“Thank you,” he said softly, sincerely, then smirked again, “Shrimpy-chan.”

Hinata felt their face flush hotly, unable to muster up a witty come back fast enough. They stormed to the back where Yachi was working on her brewing, taking the cauldron next to hers and muttering to themself as they stirred angrily and slammed ingredients into their cauldron.

-x-

After their run in at the store, Tsukishima started noticing a bright shock of orange hair around school. They seemed to hang around a shorter, cute blonde girl (who was also a witch), and a tall, broody vampire that Yamaguchi had bumped into the day before.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had taken their potions immediately after they had gotten home, then after Tsukishima drank his tea, Yamaguchi cut his hair short and choppy for him. They were disappointed to not see any immediate changes. The next day, however, their appearances had changed, drastically.

Tsukishima’s chest was completely flat, and Yamaguchi’s chest had filled out into the bras she was always wearing. Tsukishima seemed sharper, manlier. Yamaguchi became softer, more feminine. Tsukishima had gained something between his legs, and Yamaguchi had lost something.

The two of them had broken down into happy tears, embracing each other tightly and laughing excitedly, Tsukishima covering his eyes with a disgusted noise when Yamaguchi stripped off her clothes to look at her body in the mirror.

Two weeks seemed to be too short for something this good to last.

“Ah, hello!” Yamaguchi chirped when she saw Hinata, giving them a bright smile and a wave.

“Ah, it’s you two!” they greeted, “Did your potions work out for you guys okay?”

“Yes, they worked out perfectly! Thank you so much!...Um?”

“Ah, Hinata! Hinata Shouyou!” they reached out for Yamaguchi’s hand, giving it a shake, “And these are my friends, Yachi Hitoka and Kageyama Tobio!”

“Nice to meet you!” Yachi smiled, giving Yamaguchi’s hand a shake, then reaching for Tsukishima’s hand.

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadash- Tadako,” she giggled nervously, “And this is Tsukishima Kei.”

“Yamaguchi and Tsukishima! Got it!” Hinata grinned, then the bell rang, “Ah, we’d all better get to class! Let’s all have lunch together, in the courtyard!” they suggested, and Yamaguchi quickly and excitedly agreed, the five of them parting their separate ways.

“Ah, they all seem nice, don’t they Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, and Tsukishima frowned.

“I don’t like the way the vampire was looking at you,” he muttered, and Yamaguchi’s cheeks lit up, flustered glancing back at the trio walking away.

“Oh my God, Tsukki, shut up!” she squeaked, “Was he really looking at me? He’s kinda…cute right? Like, in the weird, angry kind of way. Oh my God, _shut up_ , I didn’t say that! Forget everything I said!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

-x-

At lunch, Tsukishima observed the four of them interact.

Yamaguchi was always rather shy growing up, only talking around Tsukishima, but since starting school, she blossomed into a social butterfly. Tsukishima liked seeing her open and laughing and smiling. At home she was always too nervous to do anything in fear of being judged.

“So, how did you two meet?” Hinata asked, “I’ve known Yacchan and Tobio my whole life, we’re neighbors!”

“Is that so?” Yamaguchi smiled, turning to look at Tsukishima, “Tsukki saved me when we were little. Isn’t that right?” she tucked her hair behind her ear, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes, taking note of the way Kageyama’s cheeks turned a bit redder at Yamaguchi’s actions.

“You’re being dramatic,” he sighed, “I’m sure the three of them would have stepped in and done the same if they were there.” He paused, giving Kageyama a smirk, “ _Especially_ Kageyama-kun.”

The vampire flushed hotly, almost choking out the blood he had been drinking. Tsukishima smirked in satisfaction, watching as Hinata laughed at the vampire and Yamaguchi offer him some napkins to wipe up.

“So what happened that Tsukishima-san had to save you?” Yachi asked Yamaguchi once she was sure Kageyama wasn’t going to die, and Yamaguchi giggled softly.

“Well, um,” she hesitated, and Tsukishima frowned, gently taking Yamaguchi’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Tsukishima told her, and she squeezed his hand back, taking a deep breath.

“No, no, I want to,” she replied. “Um, I…When I was younger, I used to get picked on a lot. I…wasn’t really like the other girls. I…I’m trans.” She let out a shuddery exhale, giving Tsukishima’s hand another squeeze, “So…the girls used to pick on me for that. Until one day Tsukki stepped in. That’s how we first met, and we’ve been friends ever since!”

“Wow,” Yachi breathed, giving Tsukishima a wide eyed look, “That’s so brave, Tsukishima-san!”

“It was nothing.” Tsukishima insisted.

“Ah, Yamaguchi-chan! The same thing happened to me!” Hinata burst out suddenly, “I actually identify as genderfluid, so I used to get picked on for switching uniforms in middle school!”

“But usually people stayed away once they knew you were with Tobio,” Yachi interjected, giving their grumpy vampire friend a grin and a pat on the arm, “He’s like our own personal body guard!”

Kageyama grunted at that, slurping the rest of his blood out of his pouch. Tsukishima felt his eye twitch when he saw Yamaguchi staring at him and biting her lip lightly.

How gross.

Kageyama then laid down, resting his head on Yachi’s thigh and turning himself with his back facing everyone, muttering to her to wake him up when lunch was over. Yachi agreed, continuing to eat from her bento.

“So what kind of nymph are you, Tsukishima-kun?” Hinata asked around a mouthful of food, and Tsukishima frowned at their lack of manners.

“Water nymph,” he responded softly, and Hinata nodded, chewing and humming thoughtfully.

“I should have guessed by the way you don’t have plants growing off you. Oh! Yamaguchi-chan! How did you get antlers if you’re a nymph?”

“Ah, my dad is a centaur…but not half horse, he’s half buck? And my mom is a wood nymph.”

“ _Uoooh!_ ” Hinata cried, “That’s amazing! My dad’s a werewolf, and my mom is a witch, obviously. But I got all the witchy stuff! My mom’s witch blood is like, _super_ powerful.”

The warning bell rang, signaling the end of lunch time. Yachi shook Kageyama awake, and he groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. They all stood up, and made their way towards the doors back into the school, but Tsukishima grabbed Hinata’s sleeve, keeping them behind.

“What is it?” they asked, and Tsukishima watched his best friend walk towards the school, sneaking glances at Kageyama, and Kageyama sneaking glances at Yamaguchi.

“Kageyama,” he began, looking down at Hinata. “Are he and Yachi-san dating?” Hinata snorted, laughing lightly.

“Oh God, _no_ ,” they giggled, “Yacchan, Tobio and I have known each other since we were babies. We’re just super close.” They paused, then gave Tsukishima a sly look, “Why, you got your eye on one of them?”

“No,” Tsukishima replied flatly, “I don’t know if you’re too stupid to notice it, but Kageyama and Yamaguchi were making goo-goo eyes at each other all through lunch.”

“ _Ooooh_ ,” Hinata’s eyes widened in realization, tilting their head curiously, then their face scrunched up in disgust, “Ew.”

“I _know_ ,” Tsukishima snorted, “It was disgusting.”

They both paused, looking at each other before smiling lightly, Hinata laughing brightly while Tsukishima chuckled.

Tsukishima ignored the way his heart thumped a little harder in his chest.

-x-

A couple weeks later, when classes got out, Hinata went to the shop with an idea brewing, Yachi and Kageyama close behind. They greeted Hinata’s mother, then Hinata and Yachi were dismissed to the back to work on their brewing. Kageyama sat at the table in the back to work on homework, and Hinata began flipping through their mother’s potion book.

“What are you looking for?” Yachi asked, trying to look over their shoulder, and Hinata pulled the book closer to their body, sticking their tongue out.

“It’s a secret,” they said, grinning at the page they found.

Yachi and Kageyama went home early, Yachi having to meet her mother for dinner, and Kageyama having to meet his father who was coming home from a trip to see Kageyama’s distant relatives in Europe for some sort of big-wig vampire convention.

Hinata placed the potion book on the counter next to their cauldron, rolling up their sleeves.

“ _Miscere_ ,” they commanded to their brewing stick, the wood beginning to stir on its own. They nodded in approval, and got down to work.

“Four cups of water for base,” they muttered, measuring it out and pouring it in the cauldron. “Butterfly wings…” they grabbed a jar off the shelves, then walking over to the counter of herbs, “Lemon verbena, mint, rose hip…” They grabbed the ingredients and made their way back to the cauldron. “One butterfly wing,” they recited, dropping it into the water, “One sprig of lemon verbena, and a handful of mint leaves,” they dropped the verbena sprig in first, then dropped the mint leaves in one by one, watching the little puffs of smoke shaped like butterflies appear and float towards the ceiling, “Five crushed rose hips…” they grabbed the little berries, placing them into a mortar and pestle, gently mashing them into chunks. They scooped the crushed rose hip into the cauldron with their finger, watching it splash into the mix and grinning excitedly when the liquid turned into a soft pink.

“ _Ruber rosarum, violarum caeruleae_ ,” they murmured, their hands hovering over the cauldron, “ _Potionem dulcem, et tu!_ ”

Their magic flowed freely into the pot, the potion settling with a large puff of smoke, red and shaped like a heart. Hinata let out a squeal of excitement, getting a bottle and opening it.

“ _Colligere_ ,” they whispered to the liquid, using their finger to gather it and lead it into the bottle, sealing it off with a cork and holding it up with a cheer, “I did it!”

“You better stop making love potions back there and make the orders I asked you to!” their mother called from the front of the shop, and Hinata squawked, almost dropping the potion in the process.

-x-

“Tobio!” Hinata called, running towards their friends who were waiting for them at the front of their house, “Tobio, I have a potion I need you to test out for me today!”

“Okay?” he replied, holding out his hand.

“No, not now! Later! At school!” they began walking, “Let’s go, let’s go!”

“What potion did you make, Shou-chan?” Yachi asked, and Hinata winked.

“That is for me to know, and for you to find out~!”

They ran into Yamaguchi and Tsukishima on the way into school, Yamaguchi giving them a bright grin and a wave, while Tsukishim gave them a bored look.

“Good morning!” Yamaguchi greeted.

“Good morning, Tada-chan!” Yachi greeted, the two eagerly chattering away about some TV show Yachi was addicted to, and Yamaguchi was addicted to hearing about it. Tsukishima and Hinata watched Kageyama, who was watching Yamaguchi with a flustered expression. They exchanged smug looks, and Kageyama was none the wiser.

Before lunch that day, Hinata shoved the bottle into Kageyama’s hand.

“I need you to give this to Yamaguchi-chan and make her drink it!” they ordered, and Kageyama gave them a dirty look.

“Why? What is it?”

“Doesn’t matter! I’ll explain later! Just do it!” they hissed, and before Kageyama could protest, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked up to them, sitting down with their lunches.

“Hey guys!” Yamaguchi greeted, and Kageyama jumped, almost dropping the potion on the ground. “What’s that Kageyama-kun?” she asked, trying to glance at the potion.

“U-Um,” Kageyama thrust his hand out, “It’s for you!” Yamaguchi blinked in surprise, her cheeks slowly turning a bright pink.

“F-For me?” she chuckled nervously, carefully accepting the bottle from the vampire, smiling shyly, “Well, thank you, Kageyama-kun. I appreciate it.”

Hinata watched eagerly, their smile falling when the two just sat and stared at each other, Yamaguchi smiling sweetly while Kageyama’s jaw worked up and down, trying to form words.

“You two are disgusting,” Tsukishima interrupted, “Just drink the damn thing so Hinata won’t have aneurysm.”

“Ts-Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelped, hiding behind her hands, and Kageyama pointedly looked away from everyone, drinking from his pouch of blood and his cheeks slowly coloring.

Yamaguchi pouted, but opened the bottle anyway, sniffing it curiously.

“Ooh, it smells good,” she observed, then took a tentative sip. “Hmm.” She smacked her lips a couple times, then it twisted, “Urgh, it’s sour!” she stuck out her tongue, then licked her lips, tasting it again. “Oh, but it has a sweet after taste. Like um…blueberries!” She took another sip, cringing then nodding in approval. “It’s kind of addicting. I like it!”

Hinata watched as Yamaguchi drank the rest of the bottle, their eyes darting between her and Kageyama. Their interactions weren’t any different than before, shy and hesitant, lots of blushing and stumbling. Hinata frowned thoughtfully.

Maybe it didn’t work…?

Yamaguchi said she had to leave a little bit earlier to go talk to a teacher, and Kageyama offered to walk her there. She tried to refuse, but he insisted, and the two walked away, leaving Hinata and Tsukishima alone.

“Alright, spill,” Tsukishima said as soon as the two were gone, “What potion did you make Yamaguchi drink?”

“ _Excuse me_ ,” Hinata replied, offended, “It is none of your business, and I’m pretty sure it didn’t work anyway. So it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters,” Tsukishima growled, leaning in closer, “It matters when you make your vampire give my best friend some sort of potion and we don’t know what it is, what it does, or the side effects. Even if it didn’t work.”

“Alright, alright,” Hinata sighed, “It was a love potion. The person who drinks it is supposed to fall in love with the person that last held the potion. But I guess it didn’t work…”

Tsukishima snorted, hiding his face as he laughed. Hinata frowned.

“What? What’s so funny?” Tsukishima sighed, giving Hinata a smug smirk.

“No wonder Kageyama calls you a dumbass all the time,” he replied easily, and Hinata blushed hotly, giving Tsukishima a rough shove.

-x-

A week later, Hinata is in the shop, holding another bottle of pink liquid. They frowned thoughtfully.

“I really wished that potion would have worked,” they muttered to themselves. The bell on the door jingled, and Yuki ruffled his feathers, cawing at the customer.

“Welcome,” Hinata said, then blinked when they saw who it was. “Tsukishima?”

“Good afternoon,” he replied. It was the first time Hinata saw Tsukishima outside of school. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with the Jurassic Park logo on it, his headphones sitting on his neck.

‘ _God damn it he’s hot_ ,’ Hinata thought, and Tsukishima approached the counter, leaning on it and getting all up in Hinata’s face.

“H-How can I help you?” Hinata stuttered, and Tsukishima tilted his head.

“I need two potions,” he said softly, a shiver running down Hinata’s spine, “Puella pulchra and formosus homo.” He paused, tilting his head slightly, “Please.”

“O-Of course,” Hinata replied, pulling away from Tsukishima and going to grab the two bottles. They returned to the counter, where Tsukishima was holding the bottle of pink liquid in one hand, his chin resting in his other.

“Another love potion?” Tsukishima asked, and Hinata flushed, setting down the two potions on the counter and taking the potion from Tsukishima’s hand.

“Maybe,” they huffed, Tsukishima smirking, “It’s twelve thousand for the two of them. I’m not allowed to do discounts like my mom does.”

“That’s fine,” Tsukishima said, pulling the money out of his pocket, and putting it in Hinata’s hand. Hinata rang him up, handing him his change and placing the potions into a paper bag. Tsukishima leaned against the counter again, holding out his hand.

“…What?” Hinata asked, and Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

“Let me see the potion again.” Tsukishima demanded, and Hinata raised an eyebrow, slowly handing over the bottle. Tsukishima looked at it again before standing up straight, uncorking the bottle and starting to chug it. Hinata’s eyes widened, trying to reach out and take the bottle from him.

“No-!” they yelped, dashing from behind the counter to try and grab the bottle away from Tsukishima, but he was too tall. Tsukishima handing Hinata an empty bottle, cringing at the initial taste.

“Hm, oranges,” he said, and Hinata began to tremble, angry tears welling in their eyes.

“What is wrong with you?! Are you a moron?!” Hinata shouted, smacking Tsukishima’s chest, then giving him a shove. “Why would you even do that?!”

“Do you know what Yamaguchi called me about this morning?” Tsukishima said, setting the bottle on the counter and looking down at Hinata, who was rubbing tears away with an angry pout.

“Don’t change the subject!” Hinata shoved him again, and Tsukishima grabbed his hand.

“Yamaguchi called me and said that Kageyama asked her out on a date tonight,” Tsukishima ignored them, raising an eyebrow with a smirk, “They didn’t need a love potion because they were already falling for each other.”

“Th-That doesn’t explain why you d-drank that one…!” Hinata wailed, tears falling down their cheeks. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, reaching forward to wipe them away with his thumbs.

“Because you’re a moron,” he replied, “And you’re easy to figure out. You were going to give me a love potion, weren’t you?”

Hinata froze, staring at Tsukishima in shock.

“Oh come on,” Tsukishima chuckled, “All this week you’ve been flirting with me. You’ve been trying to touch me more than usual. You didn’t think I would notice?”

To be honest, Hinata didn’t think Tsukishima _would_ notice. Hinata had really taken a liking to Tsukishima when he had first come into the shop with Yamaguchi. But the feelings only grew as they got to know each other, then him and Yamaguchi were integrated into their trio, Hinata only fell more and more. Yachi had told them to just talk to the boy, figure out more about him, and maybe try asking him out on a date. Hinata did two out of three of the things their friend suggested, but was far too nervous and couldn’t pick up on if Tsukishima actually enjoyed their company or not.

“So…” Hinata began quietly, their hands reaching up to rest on Tsukishima’s, where they stayed on their face, “S-So…you…?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tsukishima replied, “I like you. For whatever reason.” Hinata’s heart raced in their chest, a wobbly smile stretching across their face. “…Maybe that potion does work. You look all… _sparkly_.”

“What else?” Hinata asked, excitement filling their voice.

“Your voice sounds less annoying,” Tsukishima replied, his eyelids falling halfway and leaning in closer, “And I just…kinda…wanna…”

“…Kiss me?” Hinata whispered, feeling Tsukishima’s breath against their lips.

“I’m going to kill you once this stupid potion wears off,” Tsukishima muttered, and Hinata laughed, leaning in to properly kiss the sudden love-struck nymph.

“And what if it doesn’t wear off?” they asked around a giggle, and Tsukishima frowned.

“Then I’ll just keep kissing you instead.” they replied softly, pulling Hinata back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a prize for officialyachi on tumblr, who requested sum tsukihina with hella platonic relationships in a modern magic au!! i really hope you liked it!!! (´▽`ʃƪ)❤
> 
> HELLO AGAIN!! wow, i feel like it's been forever since i've posted on here. today's my birthday!! happy birthday to me!! i finally finished this giveaway prize!! i'm actually like, really impressed with it?? bc, like...i've never read harry potter (yes i know cast me into a fire or whatever) so when they said modern magic au i was like "UHHH" but i really wanted to try it!! so i kinda just...made up my own lil universe. with magical peoples. here are some explanations for my madness:
> 
> 1\. so, tsukki and yams are nymphs!! well, i guess yams is a half nymph, since she inherited deer antlers from her papa. nymphs are an exclusively female species (from what my research taught me), so you're like, "wtf, how does that even work?" so, tsukki is biologically "female", so that's how he's a nymph. and yams is psychologically "female"...so that's how she's a nymph. does that make sense?! i hope so!!! sorry if it was confusing!! Dx
> 
> 2\. SO. brewing. and magic. witches. wizards. whatnot. here's what i did. potions are made with herbs and plants with some hints of animal parts (and in Hinata's family, they try to find animals who have died of natural causes for their potions. idk, i imagined they wouldn't want to harm animals for the sake of magic) and almost all of them have a base of water. spells and potion names are all in Latin!!! i used a dead language bc i assumed no one spoke it and wouldn't mind if i used google translate to create spells and shit. sorry if you speak Latin and i said really offensive shit. i used google translate. please don't kill me. here are some rough translations!!
> 
> veni - come  
> saeta incidere - hair cut  
> puella pulchra - beautiful girl  
> formosus homo - handsome man  
> capillus augmentum - hair growth  
> miscere - mix  
> colligere - collect
> 
> and as for the spells, u can use google translate to see what they say :p 
> 
> UM...i guess that's all i wanted to explain. IDK like i like this story, but at the same time i feel like it's almost a lil bit rushed (even tho i tagged it as slow build) bc i was like "HERE IS SOME MUHFUGGIN MAGIC BITCH. AND HELLA TSUKKIYAMA BEING HELLA SUPPORTIVE OF EACH OTHER." then i was like "oh yea the tsukihina." but i rly like, laughed at the idea of hinata trying to use love potions on people who didn't really need them and thinking that they messed up the potion. LIKE LMAO. idk. hinata is a nerd. and i hope u don't mind that i put in some kageguchi. what is their ship name?? yamakage??? kagEGUCHI??? kageyama. hahahahahhaaHHAHA idk i just thought it was cute that kageyama had a crush on BEAUTIFUL ETHEREAL GODDESS YAMAGUCHI. nobody stands a chance. 
> 
> OKAY, that is all!! i hope you guys enjoyed this story!! sorry i don't know anything about magic!!! and thanks for any kudos or comments left!! <3


End file.
